Legacy of the Ancients
by pointlessjourney
Summary: What if the Ancients didn't ascend or leave for Pegasus? What if the Alliance of four races was a lie? What if war broke the Alliance? What will Jack and the Tau'ri do when they're confronted with the truth? Oneshot.


**Legacy of the Ancients**

**Part 1**

**950,000 BC**

**Heliopolis…..**

Councilor Moros walked into the Alliance chamber in a rage. The others had expected this. They knew that the Alterans would be hostile. They would be too if their Allies attacked them but, what they did had to be done. The Alterans were messing with forces beyond their control.

Moros stands in front of the other leaders. He had heard of the attack on Earth and it made him livid.

"Why have you done this!" Moros said.

Pengal was the first to answer, "It had to be done old friend. You were experimenting with things that should not be experimented with."

"Who are you to make that decision? What we do on our world is our concern, not yours." Moros said with a raised voice.

"Moros you fool. What your attempting will be the death of us all. Believe me, I should know?" Tyre, the furling ambassador said.

Moros glares at the Furling, "Just because you failed doesn't mean we will. We create children while you create slaves."

Tyre stands up from his chair and looks Moros in the eye, "You're arrongance will doom us all. We can't have you make the same mistakes we did when we created the Cylons. With your technology, your so called children will have the power to destroy us all."

"Foolish Furling, just because your creations turned on you doesn't mean ours will. The Asuran Children were building will be our greatest legacy. They will help protect this Galaxy long after we are gone. They are our testament to the ages."

Lya looks at Moros, "Please Moros, see reason. The things you are creating aren't natural. They are a crime against nature. Only life should beget life."

Moros turns to Lya, "How small you've become Lya. Don't you see, what we are creating is life. They may not have blood in their veins but, they are as alive as you and me. "

Pangal says, "That's where you are wrong Moros. They are not alive. They are just a collection of intuitive programs designed to make you think so. "

"How will we know what they could have become? You've destroyed our only prototype. You've sentenced to death a new species simply because you didn't believe they conformed to your prejudice of what life should be. You are murderers and hypocrites. You claim to protect life but, murder it when it suits you."

"Moros you fool. The Furling will not stand for this. We will not stand by as you build a weapon that will destroy us." Tyre says.

"What will you do Furling? You can't stand to have a war with us. We would destroy you."

"Walk out that door and you will find out Alteran. " Tyre says with a sneer.

Moros looks around. He tries to gauge where the others stand.

"Does he speak for all of you?" Moros says.

Pengal answers, "He does."

Moros looks to Lya. Lya was his oldest friend on the council if she turned on him than war would be inevitable.

Lya looks at him before looking down.

Moros looks around the chamber once more.

"So be it. The Alterans withdraw from this alliance. Any Alliance ships entering our space will be considered hostile after tomorrow." Moros says.

Afterward Moros presses a jewel on his wristband. Instantly the Alteran core on Heliopolis is destroyed. Moros then walks out of the room, destroying the once great Alliance forever.

**949,990 BC-** It had been ten years since the start of the war. The Asgard, Furling, and the Nox had been true to their word. Once Moros had left the council chamber the Alliance had declared war on the Alterans. Although, the Alterans were outnumbered they gave as good as they got. Their technology outclassed the Alliance and their reprograming of all stargates left Alliance armies dependent on troopships instead of instantaneous transportation.

**949,980 BC**- The Alterans on in fear of Alliance numbers commission Janus to build an Alteran weapon of Mass Destruction. Janus begins construction on a planet the Alterrans call Dakarra.

**949,975BC**- The Alliance hears word of this weapon and commission plans of their own. They know that Alterran technology is near impossible to defeat so they go a different route. They ask the Nox to develop a biological weapon specifically targeting Alteran Physiology. The Nox are reluctant but, they ultimately agree when they hear plans of an Ultimate weapon being built by the Alterran.

* * *

**949,970 BC**

**In orbit over Earth...**

Moros looks at the view screen at his one time friend.

"Tyre, how could you do this! You've killed my whole race!" Moros says.

"It had to be done Moros. You're people are too reckless. Too dangerous to live."

Moros looks to Tyre's left and locks eyes with Lya.

"Why Lya? Why?"

Lya looks down in shame.

"Moros, they showed me the plans for the weapon you were building. The Nox couldn't stand by and let you unleash such a weapon. We had to act." Lya says.

"So you commit genorcide instead."

"I am truly sorry Moros. The Nox will remember your kind fondly." Lya says in shame.

"Enough! You have brought this on yourself." Tyre screams.

Moros looks at Tyre with disgust and hatred.

"Mark my words Furling. The Alterans will have our revenge. "

Moros looks hard at the three on his view screen.

Tyre looks him straight in the eye.

"You're wrong old friend. As we speak, every planet in every system you own is being infected. One month from now the Alterans will be no more."

Moros slams his hand on the console.

"So be it. But, do not think we will go silently into the night."

"No, I suppose you won't. But, in the end, the results will be the same. Your death while tragic will preserve life."

"Then goodbye old friends. I'd like to spend my time talking to loved ones instead of enemies. Do not get comfortable because, trust me my friends I will see you soon." Moros says before ending the transmission.

* * *

**Dakarra**

**Five days later...**

Janus looks at a very sickly Moros on his viewscreen.

"Do you understand Janus."

"Yes Moros, I understand."

"You're our vengence and our salvation old friend. I wish I didn't have to place this burden upon you but, there is no one else."

"I accept this burden freely. Once it is done I will sleep and wait. We will see if our experiments spreading our dna on Earth will bear fruit."

Moros nods.

"Then this is it Janus. I wish you the best of luck."

Janus bows to the image of Moros.

"**contra spem spero"**

Moros ends the signal.

Minutes later Janus opens a gate to the Ida Galaxy. He orders all of the constructors into the gateroom. He programs them with two orders. The first order is to go through the stargate. The second order is simply to replicate.

The orders were simple but, the consequences were not. He knew what he had unleashed on Ida was reprehensible but, he didn't care. The Asgard were partly responsible for the genocide of his race and to Janus that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Endora**

**One day later...**

"Sir, the Stargate is activating!" A furling sergeant said.

Tyre looked down at the gateroom in shock. The gate system had been locked down since the war began. Only the Alterrans could unlock such a thing.

"Security to the gateroom!" Tyre shouts.

The whirling vortex appears along with a signal.

The smiling visage of Janus appears on his computer screen.

"Hello Tyre."

"Janus! How are you still alive?"

"That is no concern of yours foolish Furling."

Tyre steps back.

"What do you want?"

Janus gives him a cold look.

"Revenge." Janus says in the coldest voice he can muster.

Tyre's eyes go wide.

"Close the gate!"

"It won't help."

"Sir, massive buildup from the gate." an unknown scientists says.

A disruption wave soon translate through the gate vaporizing every furling in site.

* * *

Gaia

Nox Homeworld...

Lya was in shock. One moment the furling ambassador was standing next to her, the next moment, he was gone.

She looks at Anteres in shock.

"They've built it."

Anteres only stares at the gate dumbfounded.

Suddenly, Lya realizes something. The wave came through the gate. It was obviously powerful but, like all powerful tools it would need to recharge.

"Anteres! We must hurry. We won't have long. We need to bury the gate and imoblize it."

Anteres and several other Nox start to move. Minutes and seconds could mean life or death for the Nox.

As soon as they bury it, they open communications to their colonies.

* * *

"Cera this is Lya come in."

"Lya, thank the creator it's you. Do you know what's happening?"

"Cera, you need to bury your gate!"

"I can't Lya. It's already opening. A second wave is coming. Lya!"

Lya looks at the communicator in sadness. The Nox were a very telepathic species and the loss of their race had reached her. Billions of lives being snuffed out in an instance had affected her more than she knew. Tears start rolling from her eyes.

"What have we done?"

* * *

**Dakarra...**

Janus looks at his console before he shuts it down.

"It's done old friend." Janus says to an empty room.

He makes his way towards the gate. He had one last stop to make before he returned to Earth.

* * *

That's it for now. I should write more of this prologue but, I'm freaking lazy.


End file.
